


It was you

by SunnyChlodee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Ben Hargreeves, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyChlodee/pseuds/SunnyChlodee
Summary: The first meeting between Ben and Declan.And like all love stories, it starts with a bang.However, this was a completely normal bang.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	It was you

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE. 
> 
> It's been a hot minute. And I also haven't updated the other fic for a hot minute aha.  
> I'm sorry. I'll get to it eventually (.-.)
> 
> But I'm trying to exercise my creative juices once again and write a quick oneshot, and what better way then to write exactly how Ben and Declan met. 
> 
> Hopefully this helps keep me going, I haven't watched the new season yet nor have I really finished the first one, but (T3T).
> 
> Enjoy!

It was raining today. 

Dodging the crowds, a tall figure stumbled through and quietly apologized under his breath as he bumped into different people. All rushing through this crowded area to an unknown destination for an unknown reason to do unknown things. 

God, he’s been reading his author’s manuscripts for too damn long. 

Finally arriving at his destination, the man stood in front of the doors for a moment and shook off his coat with a deep sigh. Just another day of reading with a critical eye, and marking up a once white page into a sea of red marks for change. 

At least his location was peaceful. 

“!!!” 

He spoke too soon. 

“Aw, bollocks.” His papers were scattered on the floor. That’s going to be a bitch to sort. Not to mention the multitude of books all around them

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” A smaller hand reached out and began to carefully gather the papers and attempt to sort them. “Let me help you organize these.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” He mustered a smile that was more of a grimace in his already exhausted face without looking up. “It’s a lot, I can go through them.” 

“Are you sure?” came the uncertain voice as a part of his manuscript was handed in front of him. “I’m not in a hurry, I can help.”

He looked up. And his jaw immediately dropped. 

There in front of him was a beautiful young man who was patiently waiting for him to take the stack of paper from his hand. There was a sweet smell that was slightly soured from the man’s guilty expression, but it was still pleasant to him.

“I-uh.” He suddenly stammered. He looked down bashful at his sudden loss for words at this pretty stranger. Suddenly he spotted a familiar cover. “Oh? Is that one of Vanessa Horden’s novels?” 

The stranger perked up. “Yes!” He enthused, “I heard that this library just got their hands on her latest novel, and I couldn’t wait to go read it but then I found more that I also haven’t read and-!” His face reddened at his sudden outburst. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle, this omega was too cute.

“I don’t blame you, I am quite a big fan myself.” He stood up with a groan after gathering all his papers, plus the other man’s books. Holding out a hand he helped the stranger back up onto his feet with a smile. “Declan Ayari. Pleased to bump into you.”

The stranger laughed, “Ben.” He didn’t say his last name, but Declan wasn’t one to pry. “So does this mean you are going to let me help you sort your papers?”

“As tempting of an offer it is.” Declan said with a big grin, “my job will be at risk if I let such a huge fan peek at his favorite author’s writing.”

It took a moment before Ben’s eyes widened in surprise, “Wha-? Are you Vanessa Horden?!” 

Declan couldn’t stop the look of dread and the unmatching bark of laughter from escaping him, “me? Be that lazy adult-child?” He placed a hand over his heart dramatically, “we’ve just met Ben, and you’re already wounding my poor heart.”

The other man hid his slight laughter behind his hand, “I’m guessing you’re her manager?”

“Even worse.” Declan groaned dramatically, “how about you let me treat you to some much needed coffee, and I’ll reveal my mysterious occupation?” 

Ben smiled, “we just met, and you’re asking me for coffee already?” 

“I am just a poor, tired man who had to walk through a downpour of rain in the busy street to the sanctuary of this peaceful library.” Declan began, dramatizing his British accent. “Only to be thwarted by the sudden crash into a charming stranger who clearly has good taste in literary works. Which means this could only have been guided by fate’s hands.” 

He looked at the clearly amused Ben with a wink, “and who am I to go against fate?” 

“Oh god.” Ben gasped out through his laughter, “you’re so cheesy.” He couldn’t help but give the older man another smile, “well if you put it that way. A latte sounds amazing right now.” 

Declan grinned as he exaggeratedly offered an arm to the other man, “now shall I guide thee to this mystical shop of elixirs?”

Ben shook his head, trying to hide the growing look of fondness. “You shall.” 

With that, the Brit whisked them into the library’s cafe that had a conveniently empty table for two.

* * *

Declan was not a man to easily fall in love. In fact he would scoff at that type of cliche. 

He’s read it one too many times, and edited even more

But to look at Ben, who looked back at him with shining eyes once he told him he was an editor. Who laughs genuinely at his (dreadful) tales of chasing down Horden to hand over her manuscript or to kick her ass back in gear and write. 

He has to really ask himself why he thought love was so cliche to him.

“You didn’t.” Ben gasped, “you actually had to track her down at a hotel?”

“Love, the things I have done to keep her happy and make her work.” Declan groaned, “could very well have put me in jail several times over. And she would have gladly wrote about it as a new subplot.” 

“A subplot of your suffering.” Ben laughed as he took a sip of his drink. He glanced down at his watch and cursed slightly, “aw damn, I’m sorry Declan.” He looked at the alpha apologetically, “My brother’s appointment just ended, and I need to go pick him up lest he runs away again.” He ended with a light sigh.

“Ah so we both have escapees to watch over.” Declan chuckled as he set down his cup. “I- Uh-. Ben?”

The omega looked up curiously at the Brit’s suddenly bashful call. “Yes?”

“Do you mind…” Declan hesitated as he blushed slightly, he coughed into his hand to regain his composure, “can we meet again?” 

Ben stared at him for what felt like hours, before also blushing. “I…” He hesitated and Declan felt his hopes sinking as disappointment flooded inside of him. 

“Yes.” The soft voice suddenly broke through his impending sadness. 

“Huh?” Declan looked at him with surprise. 

“Yes. I want to see you again too.” Ben said strongly. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Declan felt a wide smile take over his face. 

“That’s great!” Declan cried out louder than he intended, he sank down and apologized when other patrons looked over in curiosity. “That’s great.” He repeated in a softer voice, “it’s wonderful.” He wanted to express all the happiness that was overflowing inside of him. 

But judging by Ben’s already crimson face. He can save it for later. 

Since there is now a later. 

He held out his phone, “I will contact you?” He gestured slightly at the library and the cafe, “I usually haunt this place if I’m not with Horden. So if you ever need to find me. I’ll be here.” 

“Oh same.” Ben replied, “I’m usually here on my breaks or if I’m waiting for my brother.” He input his number into Declan’s phone before looking down and gathering his books. “So I’ll see you soon?” 

Suddenly the sound of a piano rang through the cafe and Ben fumbled to answer his phone. 

_“There’s a nice place a block down from here that makes great Italian food. Meet me there tomorrow at 8?”_ Declan’s voice asked through the phone.

Ben looked up to see the Brit with a cheeky grin who also had his phone up to his ear. 

“Yeah. That would be wonderful.” He replied with a smile.

* * *

And indeed it was wonderful, along with the many other dates that came after it, even if there was a certain ghost-seeing drug addict crashing some of them. 

It was just the beginning of their love story. And for once, it's going to be as cheesy as Declan can possibly make it. 


End file.
